1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to telephone calling cards with increased surface area for information, improved ease of distribution, improved security, increased accessibility to the visually impaired, a multiplicity of uses after their use as telephone calling cards no longer exists, and a means for allowing the receiver of a written communication to contact the sender by telephone at no expense to the receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art The art is aware of telephone calling cards. Such cards may be purchased having a fixed value for making calls from any touch-tone telephone. The typical card is the size and shape of a typical credit card so as to conveniently fit into a card carrying case. Some telephone calling cards, as exemplified by those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,308,121 and 5,503,434 to Gunn, contain expanded surface areas for holding additional identification or other information. Such cards generally are made of plastic, have magnetized tape for an added value of the card, and embossed or printed information on the card. Their increasing popularity and their short lifespan leads to huge amounts of plastic waste material to be discarded each year. While in use, the personal identification number is usually exposed, leading to a compromise of the security of the card. Such cards are virtually useless to the millions of visually handicapped people in the United States who are unable to distinguish conventional printed personal identification marks.
The prior art is also aware of stick-and-peel labels on stick-and-peel sheets, as is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,726 to Tulbott. This patent is concerned with providing return address labels with written correspondence, and is not concerned with providing security measures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,093 to Zeisky et al teaches a card device having a front cover, a back cover, and foldout panels for containing information. This card is difficult to make as it requires a heat seal attachment between the front and rear panels and is not intended to be used as a telephone calling card.
The present invention seeks to overcome the above deficiencies in telephone calling cards while maintaining their beneficial features.
The telephone card of the present invention shares some of the beneficial features of the prior art cards. It has expanded surfaces for additional information or coupons. These surfaces take the form of foldout panels which fit inside the card when it is not in use. In one embodiment, the card comprises three card panels foldably joined side-by-side. There is at least one sound brush which emits a predetermined sound when activated as by swiping the card across telephone mouthpiece perforations. This predetermined sound operates in combination with the personal identification number to ensure user security. Additional security is provided by the way the card is configured. The personal identification number is viewable only by the user when the card is in use and cannot be seen by a bystander. This added security is accomplished by folding outer panels of the card upwardly so that the personal identification number in the central panel cannot be seen by bystanders. Also, added security is achieved by printing the personal identification number in alternating shades of black and gray making discernment of the personal identification number impossible from a distance. In order to be useful to the visually handicapped, the card has necessary information in tactile form. The card of the present invention may be easily dispensed by machine, dispensed from a cash drawer, or may be displayed on a rack for sale. The card contains a magnetic strip which records additional information. Value may be added to the card by appropriate known methods, thus resulting in a prolonged lifespan for the card. A barometric weather strip which indicates barometric changes by changes in color of the strip may be located on the opposite edge of the card from the magnetized strip or other convenient location. Following its lifespan as a telephone calling card, the card of the present invention contains additional uses due to scoring of the card. One panel contains a V-shaped pattern of scoring, which when opened makes that panel suitable for use as a bookmark. The card of this invention is made of biodegradable vinyl plastic or polyester plastic, paper or cardboard and has an attractive appearance. Thus, a second pattern of scoring which consists of two parallel fines which run parallel to the side edges of a card member results in a band which, along with the remainder of the card, forms a curved opening. This opening can be used to hold hair in the form of pony tails in place. A third pattern of scoring is an X. When opened, this forms a resilient opening which is suitable for the holding of flexible items, like dollar bills or notes. The card has the thickness of a typical telephone card. Each section is made of a bottom cover, a top cover, and a plurality of abutting nibs. This allows for the manufacture of a card of conventional size and strength, yet which contains less material. The result is a card which is less expensive to manufacture. Thus, it may be readily seen that this card has unexpected security, less cost, more space, and accessibility advantages when used as a telephone calling card, and continues to be useful after its use as such.
A card of another embodiment of the present invention may be sent as a secured attachment to a piece of written correspondence. This card provides the receiver with information which prompts a telephone call by the receiver to the sender at no cost to the receiver. This card is made up of a strip of paper, cardboard or vinyl or polyester plastic containing information allowing the receiver to call the sender at no cost to the receiver. This strip is adhered to a piece of correspondence by peeling off a protective strip to expose the self-adherent rear surface of the strip. The information on the front of the strip is secured from view by a self-adhering opaque cover.
A third embodiment of the invention contains a card which is folded into front and rear panels. The outer surface of the rear panel contains a self-adherent adhesive covered by a peelable strip. This allows the card to be attached to correspondence in the manner of the card of the second embodiment. The outer surface of the front panel contains useful information such as personal identification number in printed and tactile form, magnetic strip for retaining a record of information on the card, and a sound brush. Upon unfolding the card, sheets for additional information, advertising, and coupons are accessed.
When finally disposed of the fact that the cards of this invention are made of biodegradable materials rather than non-biodegradable plastic helps reduce the rate of growth of the mountain of waste which is jeopardizing the environment of the United States.